<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfection by HarriscoFan3000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106160">Perfection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarriscoFan3000/pseuds/HarriscoFan3000'>HarriscoFan3000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harrisco Fluff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, How do I tag?, M/M, Movie Night, They super cute, is that a tag?, someone help me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarriscoFan3000/pseuds/HarriscoFan3000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team flash has a movie night, things go wrong, so Harry and Cisco end up cuddling on the couch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harrisco Fluff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Deutsch available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567896">Perfektion</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosbox/pseuds/junosbox">junosbox</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing a fic. Ever. So please let me know what you think (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Team flash decided that after everything they have been through, they deserved at least a little chill time. So once a week they all met up at Cisco’s apartment for Friday movie night. It was the fourth week of doing so when things started to get out of hand. And that would be because of one person... Ralph. He decided it would be an amazing idea to slip Cisco’s bachelor elixir into Barry’s sprite. About an hour into Harry Potter and The Prisoner Of Azkaban, Cisco was breaching to Star Labs to grab a pair of Meta Cuffs because Barry had managed to knock over every vase that he could find and was currently running laps around the dining room table at Mach 4. Ralph, Caitlin, and Cisco were on Barry duty, while Joe, Cecile, and Iris started cleaning up the apparent. Harry had managed to slip into Cisco’s breach unnoticed and was working on some new device in the workshop. Once Barry was safely put in the Pipeline, everyone decided to call it a night and go home. So there was Cisco, sitting alone in his apartment. Again.<br/>
There was a knock at the door. Cisco thought that maybe it was one of the team members that might have left something there in the hurricane that was Barry Allen’s drunken tantrum. Only one of those presumptions was correct, because there in front of him was one Harry Wells. Without a word Harry pushed past him and went straight to the kitchen, and started searching the cabinets<br/>
“Well hello to you too, Harry.”<br/>
No response<br/>
“You do know it’s seen as rude to just barge into someone’s home uninvited”<br/>
“Where do you keep the popcorn?” Harry asked, totally disregarding Cisco’s question.<br/>
“The cabinet right above the microwave...”<br/>
Harry found the popcorn and immediately put it in the microwave.<br/>
“Soooo, what are you doing here Harry?”<br/>
“Well, after that whole Allen incident, I thought you might want to take a break from the team, because quite frankly, I think we both need a break.”<br/>
At that Harry left Cisco in the kitchen and plopped down on the couch after turning on Wrath of Khan. Cisco did not protest and happily sat down beside him.<br/>
After about 20 minutes, the long day started to finally catch up to Cisco as he found himself drifting off to the abyss of beautiful sleep, where no metas or evil murderous speedsters could get to him. And then he realized what was going on. At some point in the night he had managed to close the little distance there was between him and Harry on the couch, and was now resting his head against the other man’s shoulder. He froze. Panic washed over Cisco. He was to tired to put up with Harry’s anger and tantrums. He tried to just stop thinking in general, praying that Harry was already asleep and wouldn’t notice. And then, there it was. Harry’s arm around Cisco, holding him close. Making him feel safe. “WHAT?! No, not thinking about this again” Cisco started screaming to himself. Ever since Harry had come back from Earth-2 and announced that he and Jesse had been able to restore his intellect and he was not going to leave again, something dawned on Cisco. Something he would not let himself think about because the thought of it was so crazy he couldn’t even imagine it being a reality. But then here he was, on his couch, snuggled up against the man that he had fallen head over heels in love with. And that same man, snuggling him back.<br/>
Apparently Harry noticed his sudden lack of breathing and shook him out of his panic attack.<br/>
“Ramon... RAMON!? Are you ok?”<br/>
“Yah, I just... I think I need some sleep.”<br/>
At that Harry went silent, looking as if he was debating something in his head. After a few seconds he nodded, turned off the tv, and started to get up. Without thinking, Cisco sleepily grabbed at Harry’s wrist and pulled him back down beside him on the couch, leaving Harry splayed across the sofa. Three beers and two hours of sleep left Cisco uncontrollably climbing on top of Harry, finally coming to the decision that laying flat on top of the man was comfortable enough. Once Cisco realized what he had done, he looked up to see Harry starring at him. He looked horrified Cisco thought. Cisco went into panic mode again, frantically trying to get off of him when, there it was again... Harry’s arm pulling him back to his comfortable position. And then Harry did something that Cisco didn’t think either of them had expected. Harry kissed him. Not hard, not forceful. More like he was unsure of himself, shy even. Once Cisco’s sleepy brain realized what was going on, he kissed back. And then there it was, sleep. Something he had welcomed with open arms every night, trying to pull him back into his tired bliss. Now Cisco hated it. Harry realized what was going on and slowly pulled away.<br/>
“I think you should get some rest, we can talk about this more tomorrow.”<br/>
Any other time or day Cisco would have argued against that, but Harry was right. He needed sleep, they both did. And that’s how the night ended. Cisco, falling asleep on top of Harry.<br/>
Everything was perfect.</p><p>The End...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also... I was thinking if this gets good feedback I might make this a few chapters, like 3 or 4, so feel free to leave kudos and comment ur opinions &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>